Ton odeur
by Bluestars14
Summary: Si Derek avais envie d'assouvir un plaisir solitaire, quand il sent son odeur. que ce passerait-il si il se faisait prendre par la personne concernait.


_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **je vous poste aujourd'hui un os que j'ai eu en tête. Imaginer que Derek le cache a Stiles qu'il est attirer par son odeur et que après une réunion il veux se soulager de ce trop plein de sentiments de plaisir qu'il a ressentie pendant cette petit réunion de la meute. Merci à ma Maly qui ma aider a en corriger une partie.**_

Depuis quelques jours j'ai comme l'impression que mes sentiments envers un membre de la meute sont forts. Je rêve de pouvoir goûter sa peau, sentir son odeur d'encore plus près. Depuis quelques jours, je fais des rêves un peu particuliers, je veux le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le son de sa voix, sa manière de parler… Son humour, qu'il utilise toujours comme un moyen de défense. Le sarcasme fait partie de lui. Chaque muscle de son corps n'est jamais totalement au repos, il bouge toujours. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'hyperactivité. La douceur de sa peau laiteuse, ses grains de beauté éparpillés partout sur son corps. Un à la base de son cou, l'autre sur sa joue. J'aimerais tous les examiner, les découvrir.

Aujourd'hui je vais le voir, car on a organisé une réunion avec la meute. Il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes avec une ville comme Beacon Hills. Scott et Kira sont arrivés au loft les premiers, Liam quelques minutes après avec son ami Mason. Malia est arrivée en retard.

Bientôt, il ne manque plus que la Banshee et notre humain préféré. On était tous installés sur le canapé et les fauteuils, au milieu du salon. Stiles et Lydia arrivent enfin de leur journée shopping. L'hyperactif est métamorphosé. Lydia a voulu s'occuper un peu de sa garde-robe et de son apparence. Et là, avec son jeans slim et son t-shirt blanc col V, le changement est plutôt plaisant à voir.

Et puis les cheveux de Stiles ont poussé, ils sont indisciplinés et lui donnent un air d'ado rebelle assez craquant. Bref, Lydia a fait du bon boulot, et tout le monde observe Stiles comme de la viande fraîche. On voit son corps différemment dans cette tenue. On voit ses muscles qu'il essaye habituellement de cacher avec des vêtements amples.

La réunion commence après les quelques minutes de moquerie, de compliments et de sarcasme venant de Stiles.

Au final, je n'ai même pas écouté ce qui a été dit pendant la réunion. Enfin, un mot sur deux, je sais déjà ce qui doit être décidé. La question principale est de savoir si on peut faire confiance à Théo. Mais je n'ai qu'une obsession : regarder Stiles.

Sa peau en-dessous de son t-shirt qui lui coller à la peau… La chose qui me fait le plus envie. Son jeans beaucoup trop serré à mon goût, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais enlevé.

J'ai envie de l'entendre. Le son de sa voix quand je commencerai à lui dévorer la peau, l'entendre gémir, écouter son souffle se couper quand je l'embrasserai à cet endroit si sensible pour lui. Je n'ai pas arrêté de poser mon regard sur lui. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si je le léchais à cet endroit ? Son cou? Son torse? Ses cuisses? C'est mon obsession depuis une semaine.

Après avoir parlé du sujet principal, on parle de tout et de rien. Ça permet de souder les liens. Mais ce soir ils ont pratiquement tous quelque chose à faire. Sauf notre hyperactif préféré, le seul célibataire du groupe…

Tout le monde commence à prendre ses affaires et à partir. Je me dirige vers mon frigo et prends ma bouteille d'eau .Puis je vais allumer la chaîne Hi-Fi, histoire de me changer un peu les idées. Je vois alors sur le canapé une chemise abandonnée. Je regarde ; elle n'est pas à carreaux, donc elle n'est pas à Stiles… peut-être à Scott, Liam ou Mason ? Je sens l'odeur de son propriétaire. La seconde suivante, tout mon corps se réchauffe. C'est sa chemise. Mon corps réagit d'une drôle de façon. Ce parfum doux et fruité… Je me suis trompé, elle appartient bien à Stiles.

Je sens mes muscles se tendre et se détendre, des frissons m'envahir. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, ressentir cette odeur. Je m'assois sur le canapé avec la chemise sur mon visage et je renifle l'odeur de mon humain. Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort, mon corps se réchauffer peu à peu. Mon sang chauffe dans mes veines, il brûle mon corps de l'intérieur. J'ai chaud, j'étouffe et mon souffle s'accélère. J'enlève mon t-shirt, je me sens serré dans mes vêtements. Mon corps réagit, le désir se fait sentir. Je pose ma main sur mon torse, et lui offre une caresse aérienne. J'imagine Stiles déposer des baisers sur mon torse. Il partirait de mon cou, après ma clavicule, ensuite mes tétons qu'il aurait préalablement caressés avec le bout de ses doigts. Ils seraient devenus un peu sensibles, durs et rouges. Il aurait joué ensuite avec sa langue en passant sur mes côtes, pour ensuite aller jusqu'à sur mon nombril. Il aurait agrippé mon jeans , déposé ses lèvres sur cette bosse dans mon pantalon. Il l'aurait ouvert et enlevé les tissus qui nous séparent du fruit défendu. Il en aurait pris possession. J'en aurais crié mon plaisir, ce désir à l'état pur et cette douceur qui gonfle mon cœur.

Malheureusement il n'est pas là et je suis seul. J'effleure mon bassin, mes cuisses pour revenir sur mon entrejambe. Mon souffle s'accélère. Ma main ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire monter le plaisir qui brûle en moi. Je sens un bien être, mais il n'est pas complet. Je bande rien qu'en sentant son odeur sur sa chemise. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné si ça avait été sur sa peau ? La peau sur mon sexe a rougi, elle devient plus sensible. Je ne peux retenir mes gémissement de plaisir qui sortent de ma bouche.

Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer . J'ai baissé ma garde. Dans ces moments-là je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je n'arrive plus à me focaliser sur mon environnement. Je n'ai ni entendu, ni vu ou senti son arrivée.

Je me relève,on se regarde. J'essaie de me rhabiller un minimum. Mais je le vois, tout simplement s'avancer. Il est comme Hypnotiser de ce qu'il vient de voir. Je me sens mal,qu'est ce qu'il doit penser la maintenant. J'ai peur maintenant qu'il ma vue. Peur de sa réaction. Peur de ne plus le revoir.

Aucun de nous deux ne parle. Il s'humidifie les lèvres avant de jeter dans mes bras et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sur les miennes,chaude et douce. Elle sont comme j'ai toujours rêver. Il enlace mon visage avec ses mains et attrape quelques mèches au passage . Son corps ce colle au mien, nos corps se réchauffe avec ses quelque coup de bassin. Il me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Il me regarde d'une manière dont je ne lui connais pas.

-Stiles ...

Il pause un doigt sur ma bouche, en faisant cela il m'implore de me taire. Il lèche mon corps de haut en bas, sa me donne des frissons. Mon corps chauffe, je continue a trembler. Le plaisirs qu'il me donne a cette instant, c'est encore mieux de ce que j'imagine. C'est plus en plus dur de tenir,je n'arrive plus a cacher mes gémissement.

Il a attraper mon sexe est commence a donner des caresses avec ses mains et suçote pour commencer mon gland rougie et devient rapidement de plus en plus sensible. Je mords ma main pour me retenir de gémir. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête je ne veux croire que c'est encore un de mes nombreux rêve. Il continu dans sa lancer. Il l'englobe dans sa bouche, joue avec sa langue part endroit.

Il pause une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et l'autre descends plus bas. Il appuie a un endroit bien précis et sa me rends fou je ne peux plus tenir. Je grogne et je gémis sans retenu. Un endroit dont je n'imaginer pas le plaisirs que sa pouvais donner. Il continue encore ses va et viens je sens ses lèvres douce. J'essaie de m'agripper a quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Stiles … Stop. Je … viens.

C'est a ce moment la que mon plaisir explosa et je jouis dans sa bouche. Je grogne littéralement, mon loup hurle. Je sens mon corps se tendre,s'électriser en même temps. Au finals les quelques seconde qui vienne de ce passer son indescriptible. Il se relève et d'approche de mon visage et m'embrasse. Je l'aime tellement, j'ai qu'une envie le dévorer. Je lui mords gentillement la lèvre et c'est à ce moment la que son regards a changer. Son cœur bat plus vite mais a un rythme different que du plaisirs.

\- Heu … Pardon.

Il recule de quelque pas, avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il se retourne et commence a partir rapidement en reprennent sa chemise. Je me suis sentis mal. Qu'est ce que je devait faire. L'avait-il vraiment voulu. Je me sentis bête a ne pas réussir a m'avancer vers lui part peur de le brusquer.

\- Stiles attends.

N'aurait pas-t-il mieux valu qu'il continue dans ses rêves que de voir son moments temps attendu ce passer comme sa ?Le regrette-t-il ? C'est la questions qu'il se poser. Debout dans son salon torse nu, avec son pantalon ouvert, en bas des cuisses. Arrivera-t-il a comprendre ce qu'il sais passer dans la tête de l'hyperactif.

 _ **Si cela vous plais je pourrais essayer de voir si j'arriverais à faire les autres sens comme l'ouïe la vue le gout et le toucher. tout dépendras si vous avait aimer . Laisser une review pour me le dire. =) ou tout simplement pour me dire ce que vous en avait penser.**_


End file.
